


The Kiss

by like-i-love-you (Iron_Sidhe)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Sidhe/pseuds/like-i-love-you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie is not having fun. Cook is crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published 11/10/09

Archie is not having fun. He knows Cook thinks this is supposed to be fun but it’s not. It’s pouring out and he’s already soaked. Cook thinks he can do this but Archie just keeps thinking what if he falls, he could like break his neck and be paralyzed. He’s told Cook all of this and they’re still standing in the miserable alley while he watches Cook climb the fire escape ladder. Cook is trying to get a leg hooked over and Archie wants to look a way but he can’t. He keeps holding his breath.

“Please” the word bursts out and Archie’s surprised himself and Cook has stopped trying to get his leg hooked. “I just I can’t. Can we please go back in side?”

Cook looks down at him for a moment and Archie doesn’t know if it’s how he looks, what he said, or how he said but Cook finally gets it. “Ok, we can go in. I’m sorry.” Cook is talking while climbing down, Archie holding his breath again.

When Cook is finally back on the ground, he wraps an arm around Archie and leads him back into the hotel. Later, sharing a shower to get warm, Archie thinks again how this is much better way to spend the evening than reenacting some stupid kiss from Spider-Man.


End file.
